Valami véget ért
by tundibogyo
Summary: Snanger sztori. Piton megpróbálja feldolgozni a veszteséget, ami nehezen megy, de az idő mindent megold.


Valami véget ért…

Szél. Hideg. Az arcába csap. Lehajtott fejjel lépked a mohával itt-ott belepett, néhol már töredezett keresztek között. Próbál nem gondolkodni, nem emlékezni, nem magát okolni, de nem megy.

Lassan odaér egy egyszerű, fedett sírhoz, melyen nincsenek virágok már régen. Azok is elhaltak a hanton, nem akarván élni egy hiába halt áldozat fölött. Keserves próbálkozások, hogy méltó legyen az emlékéhez, az életéhez, kudarcba fulladtak, így lefedette a sírt.

Megáll a kereszt előtt, talárja csattogva tekereg lábai körül az egyre dühösebb szélben, de nem számít. Nem ejt könnyet. Elfogytak. Gyengéd mozdulattal érinti meg a táblát, mintha attól félne, hogy érintése nyomán semmivé lesz. De a tábla ott marad, s rajta marad a név, rajta az évszámok.

Ennyi jutott neki… Egy kereszt, egy tábla, rajta a név, az élet és a halál. A gyász. Kevés. Nagyon kevés. Fáj… Még mindig annyira fáj!

Hátat fordít, dühösen magára, a Sorsa, az Életre és a Halálra, és elindul visszafelé, nyomában az emlékekkel, melyek elől hiába menekül azóta is. Utolérik. Mindig utolérik…

_A csönd a fülében zúgott, amikor magához tért a rommá tört város közepén. Akkor már tudta. A távolban harang kondult félve, és őt megrohanta a veszteség érzése. Úgy jött ide, hogy halni akart maga is. Nem sikerült. Tompa, lüktető fájdalom valahol combja táján, aztán hirtelen elfogta a reszketés. A seb már dolgozott, ha mégoly lassan is. Talán mégis sikerül…_

_Szédült. Könnyű, remegő érintés, és az ismerős érzés újra átfutott rajta. Visszajött? Megtalált?_

_Félve emelte fel a fejét, és próbált a háta mögé nézni. Senki. Csak a szél… Csak játszik a szél, hiszen Ő nem jöhetett vissza. Elment örökre. A szél csak játszott tovább, halk, hűvös kacagást, és forró szavakat súgva. Fejét újra a karjára hajtotta, és csalódottan, némán, könnyek között merült bele a sötétségbe, amitől a megváltást várta._

_Nem jött össze, gondolta, amikor ismét magához tért. Tágas kórteremben volt, combja nem fájt, csak a feje zúgott kissé. Pár napot töltött ott, néma csendben, nem szólva senkihez, pedig volt látogatója szép számmal. Csak arcok. Arcok, amiken a fájdalom, a részvét tükröződött, de nem érhettek fel az ő fájdalmával._

_Aztán valaki, egy ismerős, vagy egy barát, elvitte onnan. Magához költöztette egy szép, tágas házba, amit csak a természet vett körbe, semmi más. Gyakran sétált el a közeli rétre, és a magas fűben eldőlve próbált túlélni._

_Nehéz volt, nagyon nehéz. A fák lombjának susogása gyásszal teli zokogás volt, a rét virágainak tánca a szélben fájdalmas főhajtás. Tisztelet az elmúlásnak, a végnek. A Halálnak._

_Ismerős arcok jöttek időről időre, és nyugtatni, vigasztalni próbálták. Milyen kudarcra ítélt gondolat: vigasztalni a vigasztalhatatlant…_

_Minden rendben lesz, mondták. Minden? Mi minden? – tette fel a kérdést magában mindannyiszor. Semmi sem lehet már rendben… _

_Minden éjjel álmatlanul telt, de néha a fáradtság erőt vett rajta, és szemei akaratlanul is lecsukódtak. Nem akart aludni. Nem bírta látni a csalódott tekintetet, ami mindig megjelent, a vádló pillantást, ami felperzselte egész lényét, hogy őt magát is elragadja az enyészet. Aztán zihálva ébredt mindannyiszor, ráébredve saját értéktelenségére, nélküle. Ha tehetett volna valamit… Ha ott lehetett volna… Most nem kellene együtt élni az ürességgel._

_Tudta, hogy Ő nem vádolná, nem okolná, és nem kívánná a halálát. Azt akarná, hogy éljen, hogy megtanuljon nélküle élni. De hogyan? Hogyan élhet az élő víz nélkül? Hogyan élhet valami fény nélkül, vagy levegő nélkül? Hogyan élhet szív nélkül?_

Az ő szíve is halott már évek óta. Érzi, hogy már nem tart sokáig. Lassan az ablakhoz lép, hogy behúzza a függönyöket. Nem kell, hogy más is lássa…

Ágyához sétál, és felveszi az éjjeli szekrényen álló képet, majd ruhástól lassan az ágyra dől. Még egyszer utoljára felidézi a hangját, a nevetését, hogy magával vigye az útra. Utolsó éber pillanatával még érzi, ahogyan az ujjai szeretettel simítják meg az arcát, aztán alámerül a sötétségbe, végleg.

Pár nap múlva mindenfelé fájdalmas suttogások szakítanak bele a csendbe. Elment. Ő is elment. Mi történt? Valami véget ért… Egy élet? Nem, annak már rég vége. Talán egy szerelem? Az soha nem múlik! Csak a szenvedésnek lett vége… 

_ Forró betonon hasalok,  
távoli hang csak a gyász,  
lassan lüktet egy ér,  
fellobog halkan a láz.  
Sima tenyér a hátamhoz ér.  
Ó csak játszik a szél.  
Tudom, már messze vagy rég…  
Bennem minden halk szavad él._

_Halott virágok illatát nyögik a fák  
és megrázkódik a táj,  
valami véget ért, valami fáj._

_Ahogy fölém nő az éj...  
álmodni nem hagy a vád.  
Ha becsukom fáradt szemem  
tekinteted az arcomba vág.  
Szemed tüzénél megvakulok,   
de lassan újra feljön a nap...  
Nélküled semmi vagyok._

_Halott virágok illatát nyögik a fák  
és megrázkódik a táj,  
valami véget ért, valami fáj._

_Halott virágok illatát nyögik a fák  
és megrázkódik a táj,  
valami véget ért, valami véget ért,  
valami véget ért… valami fáj._

_(Ákos – Valami véget ért)  
_


End file.
